In the field of horology, an increasing number of external parts are formed with the aid of fragile materials such as those based on silicon or ceramic. For example, it is possible to envisage forming the crystal, the bracelet, wristlet or the crown.
However, techniques for etching these fragile materials limit possibilities as regards the possible shapes of external parts.